The present invention is directed to limited articulating trailer hitch systems that articulates (or pivots) only in a vertical plane. The hitch system, in combination with a trailer mounting of one or more 360 degree horizontally pivoting wheels, allows the trailer to follow the towing vehicle precisely parallel on turns, simplifying backing up, shortening the length of the trailer, reducing storage space, reducing trailer weight and reducing trailer tongue weight. The sides of the trailer are always parallel to the sides of the towing vehicle.
The present invention relates to the combination of a limited articulating trailer system that includes a trailer having at least one load bearing frame member mounting vertically pivotal hitch member, and at least one 360 degree pivoting or swivel wheel, i.e., pivotal about a horizontal plan.
It is not unusual in today""s society to see a variety of vehicles towing different trailer systems, particularly items of a recreational nature. A common sight is a flat bed trailer containing snow riding vehicles or motorcycles to be taken to remote locations for riding. A typical trailer system comprises a towing vehicle having a balled trailer receiving member, where the trailer includes a complementary cup to override the balled member and be secured thereto. Alternatively, the towing vehicle may be equipped with a vehicle connection member, which as known in the art, comprises a generally rectangular channel, such as a 2 inch receiver, for telescopically engaging a complementary member, where the respective members have aligned apertures for removably receiving a locking pin. Whatever the hitching mechanism, where the trailer tongue may be several feet long, a common feature thereof is the provision of a pivoting member, pivotal in all planes, to allow towing of the trailer around corners, and to accommodate the terrain changes, etc. This may be adequate on the open road, but it can present problems when it is necessary to turn and avoid obstacles in a road or in tight turns. The problem is the result of the trailer not following precisely the track of the towing vehicle. That is, the trailer may be readily steered to avoid such obstacles, however, the trailer follows a different track and may not avoid the road obstacle. With such hitching mechanisms, the driver may have to make a wide exaggerated turn just to ensure the safety of the trailer and its contents. Another shortcoming of such hitching mechanisms is the difficulty of backing up, a maneuver that can only be accomplished by an experienced driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,468, to White illustrates a complex system that at least addresses the latter problem. The patent teaches an articulated trailer utilizing two pivot points and an angular transfer system to control the radial movement of the front axle during turning. The articulated trailer comprises an elongated carriage having two spaced-apart, wheeled axles, where the rear axle rigidly attaches to the carriage while the front axle is pivotally mounted. The carriage front end comprises two spaced-apart pivot points, a hollow jack column assembly and a tongue assembly. A structural assembly supports the jack column assembly and the tongue assembly. A draw bar extends from the tongue assembly to the draft vehicle. Tie-rods attach the ends of the upper tongue assembly to a pair of plates. The plates are interconnected by a shaft. A responder plate is coupled to an electric motor. The electric motor selectively rotates to effect the radial movement of the tongue assembly to transfer angular movement to the jack column assembly. Therefore, the electric motor controls the radial movement of the front axle independently of the draft vehicle movement. Thus, the direction of travel of the trailer can be selectively controlled. Limit devices control the angular movement of the jack column assembly and the tongue. When backing the trailer, a locking system may be deployed to prevent pivotal movement of the jack column assembly and the tongue assembly while permitting the unimpeded radial movement of the draw bar.
The present invention provides a simple, yet effective means to tow a variety of selected objects, even by an unskilled driver. The manner by which the present invention achieves the desired goals hereof will become more apparent in the description which follows.
The present invention teaches non limited articulating trailer hitch mechanisms, where the trailer when attached thereto to a towed vehicle is pivotal only in a vertical plane. The system hereof, in combination with the towing vehicle that includes a generally rectangular or tubular channel member for telescopically engaging a complementary rectangular channel member, as known in the art, comprises a trailer with hitch mechanism for receipt within the generally rectangular channel member, preferably formed of steel or high strength aluminum channels. The trailer, mounting the hitch mechanism and positioning the trailer in close proximity to the towing vehicle, comprises a generally horizontal, load bearing frame, preferably of steel or aluminum, that may include at least a front frame member, a rear frame member, and a pair of side frame members. In a first embodiment the rear member preferably mounts pivoting wheels, pivotal in a horizontal plane of up to about 360 degrees. The hitch mechanism comprises a first generally rectangular channel member fixed to the front frame member, such as by welding, and a generally rectangular pivotal member mounted at a first end for pivotal movement in a vertical plane relative to the fixed channel member. In a preferred embodiment hitch mechanism the first end includes a pair of parallel walls spaced-apart to be received onto the fixed channel member, where the respective members have aligned apertures for receiving a pivot pin. Finally, the free (female) end of the pivotal member is of a size for telescopically engaging the generally rectangular (male) member on the towing vehicle. A second embodiment for the trailer, for a more even distribution of the load bearing weight, may include pivoting wheels along the front frame member. Further, alternate hitch mechanisms are contemplated, where the mechanism allows for limited vertical movement to accommodate terrain changes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a limited articulating hitching mechanism that limits movement of the mechanism in essentially only a vertical plane to thus control the trailing track of the towed vehicle by forcing the trailer to follow the towing vehicle in a parallel plane.
Another object hereof is the provision of a trail hitch mechanism and trailer that can be easily backed up for storage, even by an inexperienced driver.
A further object of the invention lies in the use of 360 degree horizontally pivoting (or swivel) wheels that help to assure the desired tracking of the towed vehicle to that of the towing vehicle, and to further ensure that the sides of the trailer remain constantly parallel to the sides of the towing vehicle, to thereby make in effect making the trailer an true extension of the towing vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following description, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the accompanying claims.